<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, To Be Alone With You- Carulia Drabble Book by carmenfoster14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526588">Oh, To Be Alone With You- Carulia Drabble Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14'>carmenfoster14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post Episode: s04e08 The Dark Red Caper, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee and Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julia’s arm was bent weirdly as she ran her hands through Carmen’s long locks of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen, lovely, I have a class in about ten minutes. Would you mind getting off of my lap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your lap is so comfy,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what: if you bring me a black coffee, I’ll let you get back in my lap during the class. You’ll need to be quiet though. I can’t have my students hearing you… what are you doing?” Julia asked, letting out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making you coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever… made coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- admittedly, no. How hard can it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently pretty hard if you’re doing it that wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia hit the two buttons to start the class before going over to the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this,” she murmured, taking Carmen’s hands in hers and showing her how to make coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh. That… admittedly makes a lot of sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Now make me some coffee and come sit in my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen did so, practically floating back to Julia’s spot on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Argent? Who is that?” a student asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… no one you should know about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna regret saying that tonight. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It just feels good to say.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You'd Linger Like A Tattoo Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carmen’s fingers graced Julia's stomach as the two layed in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had started to trace the scar up Julia’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do- do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was- it was you. When you were with V.I.L.E..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen looked at Julia in shock before turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no. It wasn’t your fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Julia, it was. Don’t- don’t defend me. I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen!” Julia exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve better, Julia. If I can do- if I can hurt you like that, if I can do that- I don’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen was about to leave through the window when Julia managed to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop that. Listen. That wasn’t you. I don’t blame you. You weren’t in your right mind. You are not at fault. You deserve better than to think that it was your fault. Come on, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen relaxed into Julia’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen let herself be drawn in by Julia’s arms as she was pulled into a tight, comforting hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Julia whispered into her lover’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rough on the Surface But You Cut Through Like a Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Sheep! Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the threat loom even in the relative silence of the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going!” I screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Black Sheep, calm down. It’s not that big a deal!” Graham- Crackle insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It very much is a big deal, thank you very much,” I muttered under my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re gonna-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was torn from my thoughts by Tigress’ arm gripping mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Black Sheep, surely you aren’t scared of a chair,” she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body tensed next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get it right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Topo looked on with remorse, and I knew that he would stop them if he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Black Sheep. Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crackle sniped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had betrayed me so many times before. I don’t know how I didn’t expect it every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen? Carmen, wake up!” Tigress said, except it wasn’t her voice. The voice was familiar, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen, baby, wake up for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I struggled to wake up and realized that I had been hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen, are you okay?” Julia whispered softly, her fingers in my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeah. I’m fine. Just- just bad memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to just hold you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of those sound good, but… could you sing to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I heard you singing the other day and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you heard that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but I just thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get my guitar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled softly as her weight left the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love her. So much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back holding a guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any song requests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m like the water when your ship rolled in that night,” she sang, strumming as quietly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I listened intently, laying on my side to see her better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Never Say...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm very sorry &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey babe, I have a question,” Carmen muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Julia asked. She was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s she so upset about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- oh gosh- do you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what do you think the answer to that question is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer is yes, I love you so, so much, but why would you think anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- I don’t know, I just felt- I just felt like you didn’t- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia ran a hand over Carmen’s back, comforting her as she buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sor- sorry,” Carmen whispered, heaving a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, no, you’re okay. I just- I didn’t realize that you hadn’t- that you hadn’t picked it up. I assumed you had figured it out, but obviously, you didn’t, and that’s on me for assuming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, it’s my fault for needing constant reassurance and not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, don’t blame yourself! I never really said it, I assumed you knew, but- here, I’ll say it- I love you! I just… the phrase brings up some bad memories from a few past partners but I associate it so strongly with you now that I never realized I hadn’t said it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen cut her off with a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>